Scourge Squid (Chalkaverse-1)
Scourge Squid were a species of squid-like Rahi created by Makuta Gedefon in the Chalkaverse-1. History The Scourge Squid were created by Makuta Gedefon to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The Scorge Squid was first encountered by Ga-Matoran off the coast of Ga-Metru, where one of the rahi attacked a boat and killed most of the Matoran. After this specific Scourge Squid was hunted and captured by a Toa of Water, it was discovered that there were many more in the area that were not as hostile. Scourge Squid have been seen in many waters across the Matoran Universe, and at least one member of nearly every sentient species has been killed by one. Most Scourge Squid were brought out onto Spherus Magna by Gedefon after the Great Spirit Robot's destruction. Abilities and Traits Scourge Squid vary in size, with the smallest being the size of a Turaga and the largest occasionally being larger than a Toa. All Scourge Squid have five arms and two tentacles, which are longer. Most Scourge Squid are hostile, and many have a limited control over elemental powers, surpassing a Turaga's control but falling far short of a Toa's. Light blue Scourge Squid have limited control over ice. Their arms and tentacles are constantly cold, and they can freeze their prey by decreasing the temperature of their appendages further. This vareity of the Rahi are more often seen in cold waters. Dark blue Scourge Squid have limited control over water, enabling them to manipulate the water around them. They use this power to move faster in the water, slow down potential predators, or drown prey that do not breathe water, such as Matoran. Behavior Scourge Squid are often hostile, attacking nearly any being in sight. Many have been known to strategically hunt prey, and follow boats in order to attack sailors. Scourge Squid will hunt at any time, though many usually perfer to do so at night. Some that live near populated islands have shown signs of intelligence, as they often avoided sentient species, which occasionally hunt Scourge Squid. Most of the Rahi live deep in the ocean, as they prefer solitude and darkness. In addition, most Scourge Squid will not attack each other, and some have even been known to hunt in pairs. Trivia *Although the Scourge Squid is not the first Rahi that C33 has made, it is the first one that he has been satisfied with. *The Scourge Squid takes its name from the scourge, a whip used for punishment. This in reference to the squid's arms and tentacles and its hostile nature. **"Bolas Squid" was considered as a name. However, it was scrapped because C33 does not like to pronounce one "s" right after another, as he dislikes the way it sounds and does not like the long pause for enunciation required to make it sound right. *Despite being called Squid, the Scourge Squid would not actually be classified as a squid. The only reason C33 actually knows for sure to be correct is the number of arms: Scourge Squid have five while real world Squid have eight. Category:Chalkaverse-1 Category:Rahi Category:Ice Category:Water